The Benediction
by Icecry
Summary: The German War has spread widely across England. London has fallen dark.Ties between Servant/Master, Father/son have grown thin.So has the hope for England's fate.Perhaps salvation is not in the hands of the Father,but of the son's.Sequel to WBBD/James.
1. Literature:1

**Sequel to "What is Blessed But Damned"**

**Literature:1**

_October 3__rd_

_These thoughts have mine have been stirring around my head since I could remember, so I have decided to write them down for whom ever might find them of interest when I have filled all of these pages. Although...I believe that I am going to be here for a while._ _So, perhaps this is more for my own benefit._

_It has been nearly six months since Germany has declared war on England, and yet another dark cloud lingers over London, my home. The Soldiers attack by the thousands, devastating smaller cities of England, leaving only bloody remains of innocent families behind._ _These soldiers, although appear to be so, are not human, and can not be stopped by simple fire power alone, but must be incinerated completely_. _But at what cost? The cost of innocent lives along with their own? No, no. My hand alone cannot wipe these creatures from the earth. Although my might grows stronger, so does the will of my own heart._

_I fear that when the time comes that I am needed, that I will fail...and so will his pride he has for me._

_-James V. Victoria_

Closing his small, brown leather journal, James placed it into a small drawer in a stand beside his coffin. He then stood.

He towered over his large coffin, brushing off his black uniform which he wore proudly. He made sure that his hair was pulled back into a small pony tale so that he looked presentable. It was 12:45 pm. Time for tea.

* * *

"Walter, please!" Seras said, making her way over to the old butler and taking the tray of tea from his hands. "Let me take care of that..." She said with a bright smile.

"Miss Victoria I am old, not completely impaired." Walter said in a small laugh, taking the silver tray back from her.

Time had been kind to Walter, but as each day passed, time became more of a burden to him. His once black hair now shimmered with streaks of silver. His steady hands grew tired more easily, but he found that he grew wiser and he grew older.

Walking over to the large dining room table, Walter placed the tray in the center. "Although I do appreciate the concern, Miss Victoria." He said with a kind smile.

Seras just sighed and sat down at the table. "I do worry about you, Walter." Seras said with a small frown. "It's so strange seeing you grow older, while I remain the same."

"Then simply do not think of me as old, Miss Victoria." Walter said, slowly sitting down beside her. "Think of me as...withering. It is not a sad thing." He said reaching over and pulling out a rose from the small vase that he had placed on the tray. "It is what makes us most beautiful. We rise in the spring, bloom in the summer, and then when fall comes we begin to wither...and eventually we shall die." Walter smiled as he eyed the withered flower in his hand. "Yes, it is a beautiful thing, indeed, and I am fully aware that my time here with you grows short."

"Oh, Walter!" Seras said trying to brighten the mood. "Lets have non of that now! It's time for tea! The only time we have during the that's not about the war!" She said with a bright smile.

The Butler simply laughed at the young vampire. "Your views on reality are rather blind sided, aren't they Miss Victoria?"

Sighing sadly, Seras rested her chin in her hand against the table. "Walter, don't speak of such things. You still have plenty of time here. Please, do not speak that way, especially in front of James. You know how fond he is of you."

Staring blanking a head for a moment, Walter slowly turned his head and smiled at the young girl. "Of course I won't, my dear." He said patting Seras' hand. "I think I'll stick around a little longer, just for him."

"Why Walter, I am flattered." A voice said from the living room door way. Both Seras and Walter turned around see James walking in with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Sir James." Walter said standing up to greet his young student. James was now much taller than Walter, but still bowed in respect for his teacher.

"Good evening, Walter." James said with smile. He then looked past the butler to see his young mother sitting at the table. James nodded. " Hello, mum."

Seras tapped her fingers against the table cloth, then looked up at the clock on the wall which read 12:52.

"Your late..." Seras said in a cold tone. "And now your tea is cold."

James frowned a little. "I do apologize, mum, but I had lost track of time while I was writing."

"Oh, yes...your journal." Seras said as though it were acid on her tongue. "Your "new" mother..."

James couldn't help but laugh to himself. Ever since he had told his mother about his idea of writing his thoughts down on paper, Seras has been determined to read every last word of it, although she has yet to read one. His mother certainly was stubborn considering her actual age, but it's clear that in his mother's eternal youth, she shall forever remain a bubbly young girl.

Sighing, James walked up to where his mother sat and knelt beside her. Seras sat with her arms folded with a some what pouting look across her face.

"Mum..." James said with a small smile. " I am truly sorry that I was late for our tea together, but I honestly believe that is not the reason that you are displeased with me..." James said placing his hand on his mother's shoulder. Seras just turned her head and looked the other way.

From where Walter stood, he laughed and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Oh come now, Mum. You know very well I don't fall for your crocodile tears" James said in a small laugh. "Instead of becoming sore with me because of my writing in a journal, why not simply ask to read it?"

Seras looked at her son coldly. "You would never allow me..."

"True, but I might consider letting you hold it if you ask nicely..."

"Oh!" Was the only thing Seras could get out, before her son pulled her into a tight hug and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Seras finally gave in and smiled brightly. "James, what am I going to do with you?" Seras said in a small laugh.

James laughed slightly, only to frown and stand up straight on his feet. Seras and Walter both looked at each other then back at James. "James...what is it-

"Understood, Master. I shall be there in a moment." Whispered under his breath. He looked down at his mother and gave her a small grin. "Our Master calls me, mum. Can our tea possibly wait a little longer?"

Seras looked at her son for moment. There he stood. Towering high above her just as her Master does. He was almost identical to Alucard, although his eyes did appear to be a bit more kind, but Seras knew those same eyes could look just as terrifying as his father's. It was almost too difficult to talk to James with out mistaking him for her master. His voice was so low and powerful now, but held the same tenderness as it did when he was that twelve year old little so long ago. It isn't unusual that Seras dreams of he ebony haired little boy running to her with his arms open wide for her in his long, white sleeved shirt and his black sweater vest. How she missed him.

But now he was broad. Tall. Strong. Older. In his black Hellsing uniform and his white gloves, he now fought along side his father, and sometimes, herself. But Seras knows that she will forever wish for that small twelve year old little boy who used to love her so.

Seras simply nodded to James. "Of course darling..." She whispered, answering his question. James smiled then turned around and nodded at Walter as he passed him.

After she was sure that he was gone, Seras allowed her head to plop down head first on the table and let out a loud groan. "Uhhhh!" Seras, turning her head to the side so that her cheek was flat against the table.

"This war is becoming a bloody thorn in my side..." Seras grunted.

Walter laughed a little, and poured himself a cup of tea. "Yes this war is becoming rather bothersome, but I think the thorn in your side that you are speaking of is our beloved leader.

Seras remained silent for a minute. "It's honestly not _just_ that, Walter. I do admit, it's been difficult spending time with James with the war and all, but even when we do spend time together it just seems rather odd..."

"Oh?" Walter said sipping his tea. "How so?"

"It's so hard to explain..."Answered Seras with her head still down. She slowly sat back up and looked down at her hands. "It doesn't feel like almost twenty has passed since that night. I feel un changed. When James was younger, he and I were all both had...and now-

"Now you fear that he's older, he will no longer need you..." Walter said, placing his cup down.

Seras nodded slowly. "It's rubbish, I know, but I can't help but feel..." Seras just lowered her head.

"No one ever told you what you were getting into when you chose to become a vampire. Nor did any one tell you what you where getting into when you became a mother. But let me ask, Miss Victoria...which one is more terrifying?"

Seras couldn't answer.

Walter nodded his head slowly. "I suppose we can't truly rely on your beloved Master to help you understand, but I can promise you that your mind will not mature on it's own in your current state. You died an 18 year old girl, and that is what you shall always remain. It is up to you to educate yourself and make yourself wiser. Time can not help you any longer..."

Walter then stood up and poured Seras a cup of tea. "As for James...well...what can I say? He's grown up. Dead or alive, a mother is a mother and she will always long for the affection of her once little boy, and dead or alive a father is a father and will always wish for their son to be the best man he can be."

Walter stood back for a moment and looked at Seras. "And, if it makes you feel better Miss, I believe you have done a damn good job with proving the impossible and raising a child with you still being a child yourself."

Seras smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Walter."

**Next chapter soon.**


	2. Literature:2

Integra rested her glass of wine upon her desk as she placed a cigar in her mouth. Striking a match, she looked ahead of her towards her servant.

Alucard smiled slightly at his master. She had grown more lovely in her old age. He rested his hands together on his knees as he awaited her next word.

"This damn war is driving me to drink." Integra said holding her head in her hands. Alucard laughed under his breath.

"A most respectable habit, when approached intelligently. We all need something to wipe the painful memories away, Master." Alucard murmured with a small smile.

Integra was too old to answer back to Alucard's crude and smart remarks. She simply looked up at him for a moment, then back down at her desk. There was then a sudden knock at her door.

"Enter!" Integra ordered. Her office door slowly opened and James made his way in gracefully. In walked in slowly, keeping his hands close to his sides as he did. Reaching Integra's desk, he bowed respectfully. "Good Evening, Master." Said James.

Integra nodded her head. "Good Evening, James. You may sit." She said pointing towards a chair beside Alucard.

James slowly sat down beside his father. Looking at the two for a moment, unless her sight failed her, Integra could have sworn she was seeing double. Removing the cigar from her mouth, Integra sat back in her chair.

"James..." She started. "Are you fully aware of our current situation?" Integra asked.

James nodded slowly. "The German invasion." he answered his master. "There has not been a direct attack against England in six months, though."

"I know..." sighed Sir Integra, leaning against the arm of her chair.

"This goes further beyond us." Alucard said looking down at his fingers clasped on his lap. "They have attacked all of our neighboring countries one after another. Scotland...Northern Ireland..."

"Wales then?" James asked, looking at his father, then back at Integra. Slowly nodding her head, Integra answered her servant.

"We believe that is the Major's next target."

"Bloody hell..." James whispered under his breath. " Germany didn't declare war on just England, Master. Their declaring war on all of The United Kingdom."

Integra nodded and sat back in her chair. "In a way, history is beginning to repeat itself." Placing her cigar back into her mouth, Integra began to rummage through her paper work.

"They figured they would try to destroy what they could before we could get to them. That's why the Major ordered his troops to cease attack on England. Because of you and your Father, but thy have grown much stronger since then." Said Integra. "There is a draft, James. If the German army does indeed attack Wales, with you and your father both being soldiers of the Queen's army, you shall be drafted over to help make sure that they do make their way and re-enter English territory."

James silently nodded. "Yes Master, I was expecting that." he answered.

"Your father insisted that I speak to you personally of this matter. If the time should ever come that you are to be drafted, which I fear may be soon, your mother, Seras, will not be coming along. She will remain here, incase there is an attack against the Queen while you and your father are gone."

James was silent for a moment. Alucard slowly turned his head and watched his son's eyes. There was such distress in them, all though he hid it well.

"Yes, Master..." James started. "I believe my mother remaining here would be for the best. Thank you."

"Hmm." responded his master. She then set her attention back to her paper work. "Then that will all, my servants. You are both dismissed."

The two vampires slowly stood and bowed respectfully to their master. Right as they turned to leave, Alucard felt a hand on the back of his shoulder.

"This conversation will remain with in the walls of this office." Integra said in a low breath. "Seras need not know of this just yet."

Alucard chuckled under his breath. "My servant may be obliviously foolish sometimes, but she is not by any means _stupid._ She will find out soon enough-

"I am telling you not to tell her, Alucard." Integra said sternly. "Your heart may be made of stone, but mine is not. War is not playing field and I know your very much aware of that. How many sons did you watch die in your war so many years ago, Alucard?"

Alucard didn't answer. He knew exactly what his master was speaking of. Imortal or not, nothing on this earth was invincible...except, perhaps, the love of a young mother waiting back home.

Integra sighed slowly. "Allow your servant...the mother of your child, to enjoy these happier times with her son. Allow her to have that, Alucard. That is all that I ask of you."

Smiling slightly, Alucard nodded. "Yes, my master."

Walking out from Integra's office, Alucard wasn't surprised to see James standing against the wall of the dark hallway just out side.

James continued to look straight ahead of him. "You find me weak, Father." He said in a low voice. "I can see it in your glance, and I hear it in your voice."

"I find you compassionate, James." Alucard answered his son. "The years have not yet hardened your heart. You have yet to hold responsible the lives of people other than your own family...and then watch them perish. You do not understand how fragile the spark of life is that lingers with in the flesh of these humans."

"That is not why you find me weak father. For you know that I shall move swiftly when faced against this artificial vampires. You do not thing that I-

"Will be able to bring yourself to destroy another human being..."

Folding his arms, James looked away from his father. "People, father...people who chose to hold onto to their humanity, and did not allow themselves to become such futile monsters."

Looking to see that James had nothing else to say, Alucard sighed. "Your mother was the same. She did not understand the qualities of a war. She believes in humanity, but she does not understand that war is inhumane. That these people have been sent to kill us all." Alucard turned to leave his son. "Understand that James. You must. Good night."

James was silent for a moment. Shaking his head slightly, James began to speak. "They are still people, Father."

Alucard stopped with is back facing James.

" It is the same spark of the life that lingers with in their flesh. Regardless of their cause...they are still people." James slowly turned and walked in the opposite direction of Alucard. "Good night, father."

Alucard stood there for a moment. Under his long ebony hair, a grin curled upon his lips. What an intelligent boy his son was.

* * *

Feeling better that she had taken a quick shower, Seras sat down at her small vanity and began to brush through the tangles of her damp hair. It was a warm night, so she would only wear her blue pajama top tonight. It was so different sleeping in her master's chamber, and to be honest she was still some what surprised. There was no more small, secluded space where she was able to put things where she would be able to remember them. No. Now there seemed to be miles and miles of dark endless empty room where she was sure she would get lost. Although, her master did allow her to light a candle when she needed to.

It was never really up for question. The night that James died was the first night that Seras had slept in her Master's coffin, and the night after, her coffin was gone. When she questioned this, her master simply stated. "You will no longer be needing it."

Seras smiled as she watched herself in the mirror. It was indeed a bit unorthodox. Laying upon her master as he slept, but if there is one thing that Seras has learned, and that is take what ever small act of kindness her master shows towards her. His coffin was certainly big enough! This was truly out of her Master's character, but perhaps not so much. It seemed to her that the only time Alucard's mind is at peace is when he sleeps. This must reason why. It's the only one it could be regarding her master. It couldn't be his affection towards her. If he had any that is.

Hearing familiar foot steps, Seras just kept her eyes straight ahead, keeping focus on her tangled hair.

Her Master didn't speak as he passed her, he simply made his way over to his coffin. Seras just sat their and continued to brush her hair. She wanted so badly to break the silence, so she did.

"Hello Master..." Seras said respectfully, standing and bowing. Alucard didn't say anything at first. The lid to his coffin slowly opened. "James is slowly becoming you, Police girl..." Alucard said dully.

Seras' eyes opened wide. "James, sir? Becoming me?" Seras said placing her hand on her chest. She slowly shook her head. "Oh, no Master. You must be mistaken. He is a identical image of you."

"Perhaps in some ways." Alucard said removing his glasses. "But his views upon man kind are all misunderstood." With in a blink of an eye, Alucard's red coat no longer hung from his shoulders. He slowly stepped into his coffin, and quickly glanced over at Seras as he began to lie down. "Come." He said in a harsh voice. "It's time for bed." Said her Master, as if she were a child.

Quickly making her way over, Seras slowly kneeled down into his coffin and laid her head upon her Master. Yes it was awkward, and yes it would take Seras a while to become comfortable enough to fall asleep, but she didn't mind.

Waiting for the lid to close, Seras felt the cloth of her master's dress shirt. "James is much stronger than I am, Master." Seras started. "He will be a much better soldier then I have been."

The closeness of his coffin made Seras' voice much louder then usual, so she only spoke in a whisper. Alucard kept his eyes closed. He would be getting some sleep today. God knows, he needed it.

"He would be a _great _soldier, if he doesn't continue to make the same mistake that you do."

Seras became confused . "W-what would that be?"

Alucard sighed. "Holding onto to that last bit of humanity that you let live inside of you. The thing about it is, James has had non what so ever, yet he acts as if he had humanity all along."

Seras thought about what he master had just said. "So this means you no longer love him." Seras said in a worried voice, raising her head from her master, only to feel his gloved hand push her head back down.

"Do not allow yourself to fall into a tizzy, Police girl. I simply am showing concern."

Seras didn't answer. She just dwelled on his last few words. Right before she closed her eyes, Seras quietly asked. "And when have you ever done such a thing?"

Alucard chuckled. "You truly do find me incompetent when it comes to being a father, don't you Police girl?" He laughed. "Was I not like a father to you when you first entered this world of darkness?"

A deep red blush came across her cheeks. Why did have to say that? Seras was so small in the arms of her master, that she did fee like a small child as she lay upon him. The moments passed with out a word and Seras knew that her Master had finally fallen asleep. Seras allowed her eyes to slowly close. That was enough talking for tonight.

**Review Please**


	3. Preparation:1

_November 26__th_

_It has been nearly a month in a half since we have gathered new information pertaining to the war. My master, Sir Integra Hellsing, has not spoken of the draft since that day in he office. She does not wish it upon her soldiers, and either do I. My father has grown anxious. I watch his hands twitch as we sit in our Master's office. He does not fear war, and for that I envy him. Perhaps he has seen so much of it that he has grown accustom to his ways. It must have to take a thousands life times for someone to grown __**fond**__ of war. _

_As for the matter of my mother. My mother. If the draft falls through then all knowledge of my power, my immortal being, my strength against any other creature in this world will leave my mother's mind and all she shall see is her son. How could I argue? Can anyone blame her? She is simply being my mother. But I fear that soon, very soon, my obligations to my mother will conflict with my obligations to my Master._

_James V. Victoria_

_

* * *

  
_

"You want us to what?" Integra asked sternly, clenching her hand into a fist. Seras stood in front of her with a deep red blush across her face. If it was possible, Sir Integra frightened her just a little bit more than her master. Seras kept her hands behind her back and smiled sheepishly.

"It's a holiday, Sir." Seras said nervously. "I heard of it when I was a little girl. It falls on the 26th, and I thought it sounded interesting-

"Thanks Giving?!" Integra asked in some what of a laugh. "You want us to celebrate Thanks bloody Giving? A Yank Holiday?" Integra stood up now which frightened Seras a little more. "Have you forgotten that this house hold is English?! We certainly do not celebrate that bloody holiday in England!"

"But Sir!" Seras finally shouted. "I'm not asking to celebrate the holiday, I'm simply asking us to mimic the tradition. You call this the Hellsing family, well it is simply when a family sits together and shares a meal. There doesn't have to be holiday. Wouldn't it be nice for the men who work so hard every day to be able to sit down for a nice meal? Just once?"

Integra looked at her young soldier. She sighed and sat down in her chair and folded her arms. Those men did deserve as much happiness as they could receive before the war grew even worse. Although Integra knew that have a house hold dinner wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but it was still some what in the spirit of the American Holiday, and she did not like that.

"Police girl..." Integra started. "Seras. Tell me...what are your reasons for wanting this gathering so badly?"

Looking down at her feet, Seras tried not to sound too childish. "Sir Integra...I-I only wish to spend some time with James. That is all a really want. That's all."

Integra nodded. Even after six weeks of preparation, Seras was still so blissfully un aware of the possible draft. It wouldn't be too difficult. The large dining hall could seat the men. Money wasn't a matter either. It was the company that bothered Integra. Walter, herself, Seras, James and Alucard sitting at the same table...as equals. Integra rubbed her temples. She will have to make Walter buy her a fresh new bottle of scotch for this occasion.

"Seras, you are too damn soft. I will never understand why you wish to bring such warm emotion into this house hold. We are a strict and professional organization. Christmas is a little over a month away and there is simply no time for such unnecessary occasions."

Seras sighed and lowered her head slowly, knowing that there was no possible way to convince this woman of steel.

Integra looked at Seras' sad expression and slowly breathed out. "But, you have also reminded this household that we are not heartless." Integra then stood from her chair and walked towards the large window behind her. "You may have your dinner, Miss Victoria."

A sudden burst of happiness coursed through Seras' body. She was happy that she jumped in the air and ran over and wrapped her arms around the back of Integra. Integra jerked away in retaliation, but didn't have a chance to scold the young girl.

"Oh, thank you Sir! Thank you!" Seras exclaimed bowing several times, then running out the room.

Integra just stood there and stared for a moment. Looking down at her desk, she slowly sat down, but something strange happened. Her bones ached as she sat down in chair. Clenching her hands together, Integra felt her joints creak with old age. She removed her glove and stared at her now wrinkled hand. How strong it used to be, but now it was sore with arthritics.

"My God..." Integra said with a small smile. "How time marches upon us..."

* * *

"A gathering?" Alucard questioned in a cold laugh. His coat shimmered against the light of the distant moon above. "Is that what she wants?"

"A gathering, Father?" James questioned, keeping his head straight ahead of him.

The two vampires walked through the dark trails behind the Hellsing mansion. They often did this to escape the agonizingly loud hustle and bustle of the humans. They needed to allow their ears some rest.

"The Police girl has requested that our Master to hold a gathering tonight." Alucard laughed a little under his breath. "What nonsense."

"It does seem rather un orthodox for a meal to be served over a month before Christmas." Said James. "With this war lingering over our heads, who on earth can possibly sit down comfortably?"

Alucard laughed. "Only those who have endured and have prepared for the worst." He answered his son. "Our Master is more the prepared to take action when the time comes."

"Yes, the draft." James whispered. Through the corner of his eye, he could see that his was suddenly lost in thought as images of the war filled his mind.

"You think of things as if you had already seen them." The Elder vampire said smoothly.

James sighed and looked up at the dark clouds through the high tree branches. "I feel as though I have. Maybe not through my own eyes, but through eyes in another life time." James then looked down and raised his hands. "I feel as though I am in a constant battle with my self. As though I'm constantly fighting something to remain inside of me."

Alucard was silent for a moment. Just the sounds of leaves and twigs snapping from under their feet filled the silence in the air. Through the rose tint of his glasses, Alucard watched his feet as he walked. "It does seem like that some times, doesn't it? Always having chain ourselves down so that others are pleased."

"Or so others can remain safe." James added, stopping as they reached an opening in the wood. It was a wide open field. The green grass shined silver in the brilliant moonlight, and James watched as it danced softly in the wind.

"Father..." said James quietly. Alucard turned and faced his son hearing a slight hint of distress in his voice.

"Hmn?"

James hesitated for a moment. His eyes searched the sky for words, but found none. Finally he sighed and clenched his hands into fists. The inscriptions on his white gloves then began to glow bright red.

Alucard just continued to stare at his son who simply shook his head and turned around. "Forgive me Father, I lost my train of thought." James whispered gently. "I believe we should return. We wouldn't want to have Mum disappointed."

Alucard just nodded slowly and began to walk back with his son. He knew what his son wanted to say and simply couldn't bring himself to. It only seemed like days ago that he had just told his son that he was not able to handle the acts of war, but how easily he had forgotten being the Un-dead prince meant being in constant battle with your own self. James knew what war was. He fought one every day.

* * *

Seras was thrilled. She nearly skipped down the hall way leading into the dining hall. The young Police girl felt like a child running to tree early Christmas morning. Not only would she be able to sit down with her son, but also this was an excuse to dress up nicely. She decided to wear a light pink evening gown with a white shawl over shoulders. She was hoping Sir Integra would approve. It had been a long time since Seras had eaten real food. She was never able to years ago, but now that she drank blood regularly she was now strong enough. Finally reaching two large doors at the end of the hallway, Seras bursted through them and stepped out onto a balcony over looking the large dining room. She smiled brightly to see her comrades and fellow soldiers all dressed nicely and laughing with one another as they awaited their meal. Across the large room she saw that Sir Integra and her Master sat at a much smaller separate table on an outside patio. Feeling a warm sensation in her stomach, she quickly made her way down the stair case and happily made her way towards her Master.

As Seras made her way through the middle of the long tables, she was shocked to feel someone grab her hand and stop her. Turning around, she looked to see a familliar cocky smile.

"Oh..." Seras said trying not to sound too disappointed. "Good evening Yves."

"Hmm, well, well! Don't we look positively breath taking tonight, mon petit cheri." The tall french man said slyly, taking her hand and kissing. He really did look like this brother, Seras thought to her self. Maybe perhaps a little more flirtatious than Pip was, but not too much. Yves was certainly handsome, but Seras had other things on her mind at the moment. She simply smiled and pulled her hand away from him.

"I trust that you are having a pleasant evening then?" Seras asked kindly, trying to hurry the conversation up.

Yves nodded and gave the young blonde a smooth grin. "Well, my night just became a little better now zat you have arrived." He said happily, pulling a chair out for her. "Here. I have saved you a seat."

Seras looked at her and then shook her head. "Well, that was very thoughtful of you, but I will be sitting with my —

Seras stopped herself. She didn't want to call him her Master in front Yves. It just didn't seem appropriate. But what could she call him then?

"Your Master?" Yves said raising his eyebrow in confusion. "Your are sitting wit ze Master, Sir Integra tonight?"

Perfect!

"Yes!" Seras said aloud. "Yes I am sitting with Sir Integra tonight and I mustn't leave her waiting!" She said spinning around, leaving the soldier standing there in confusion.

Finally reaching the table, Seras saw that her place was already set for across the table from James.

"_Damn..."_ Seras thought to herself folding her arms, only to quickly place them at her sides as she bowed to Sir Integra. "Good evening, Sir Integra."

Integra looked at Seras for a moment. She looked some what...adorable. Like a young girl ready to go to a social, but Integra would never say this aloud. She simply nodded and gestured Seras to sit down.

Before Seras did, she looked at Alucard who had been staring at her the whole time. "Good evening Master." She said brightly.

Alucard chuckled and nodded at his young servant.

As Seras pulled her chair out, she looked at James who sat right beside Alucard. He was wearing a black suite with a white silk tie, while Alucard also wore a black suite with a red silk tie. Seras swore that if James' hair wasn't longer than his father, she would never be able to tell them apart.

"Mum..." James said breaking the silence. "You look lovely tonight. I have always loved that color on you."

Seras smiled brightly. "Thank you, love." She said looking down at her soup bowl that was filled to the brim with English onion soup. Feeling a sudden burst of courage, Seras returned the compliment.

"You look handsome as well, James." Seras stated kindly. "Y-you both do." she then whispered, quickly looking away from her Master. Although her eyes where on her fingers, she could still see a smile curl on her Master's lips across from her.

"Yes, well let us agree that we have all dressed fabulously tonight, now can we please just enjoy our dinner?" Integra said bluntly, dipping her spoon into her soup.

The table then grew silent. Seras took spoon full of her soup and slowly placed it into her mouth. It now longer tasted like acid in her mouth, but like actual soup. She was grateful to be able to taste again.

"_So it no longer hurts you?" _A voice asked in Seras' mind, causing her to drop her spoon witch clanked against her bowl. Hoping that no one noticed, Seras quickly picked it back up and place it back in her bowl.

"_Master, if you wish to talk to me then why not simply speak aloud?" _Seras asked back.

She could hear her Master's laughter echo in her mind.

"_This is far more intimate then me talking to you from across the table." _Alucard laughed.

Seras didn't answer. She just remained silent. Several passed before she heard her Master's laughter again.

"_Although Seras, I do agree with James." _He said cooly. _"I always thought that color looked lovely on you also."_

Seras quickly placed her hand on her cheek and tried to hide her blush from her Master, but he saw it never the less and grinned.

Right as Integra finished her soup, Walter approached the table with a hand full of papers. Alucard noticed that there was great distress in his eyes.

"Walter..." Integra said with a small smile. "Please, sit down and join us."

"A thousand apologies for interrupting your dinner My lady, but this urgent. We've just received word that there has been an attack on Wales nearly a half hour ago."

Integra's sighed slowly and placed her hand on her head. "Damn it, I knew this was coming..."

She stated.

Seras covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Alucard and James just sat there silently.

"I'm afraid that's not all, my lady." Walter said handing Integra the papers that he held in his hand. "They've placed her majesty under a threat. A bounty has been placed upon her head. She is evacuating the county as we speak." Walter then leaned down close to Integra who read the papers horrified. "My lady, the time of drafting is upon us. We must prepare to leave immediately."

Seras looked at Integra confusingly. "Draft?" She asked nervously. "Are you telling me that those men down there...are going to face those monsters?"

Integra didn't answer her. She just continued to read her reports.

Seras began to panic. "Those men will die out there! Those creatures aren't like the ones we faced seventh months ago!"

"Quiet." Integra scolded, keeping her eyes glued down at her papers.

"Well, why I am just finding out about this?!" Seras asked in a frenzy.

"Because only those who are going know of it, Mum." James said quietly.

Hearing this, Seras's eyes went wide. "O-oh no. No. No, your not going James." Seras said in a panic, waving her hands . "Your not going."

"I have to, Mum." James answered quietly.

"He is a soldier of her Majesty's army, Miss Victoria." Integra interrupted. He shall be going to fight-

"No." Seras folded her arms and shaking her head. She felt the warmth of tears forming in eyes.

"Make me go instead! I'll take his place on field!"

Integra slammed her papers down on the table. "You are to remain here, police girl! Now be silent!"

Seras went to open her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by her Master.

"Police girl!" He scolded. "You will watch your mouth when you speak to our Master! Your son is also a servant to the Hellsing Organization."

Seras looked at her Master with such heartache and disbelief. "My son..." she whispered, allowing her tears to fall freely. "One minute he is my son and then next he is yours. When will he ever be ours?" Seras asked her Master. Alucard looked at his servant

"He is MY slave!" Integra interrupted. "And as my slave, he obeys my word first and yours second, Police girl." She said through her teeth.

"Enough, Mum." James said sternly, looking into his young mother's hurt eyes. "Enough..."

Seras mouth hung open slightly. So much hurt pulsed through her body at once, she didn't know how to take it. The sound of laughter from the other room began to melt away as Seras slumped down in her seat. Feeling a burst of tears coming, Seras covered her mouth and sat from the table.

"C-could you excuse me p-please..." She chocked as she ran off.

As she ran through the dining room, she caught the eye of a certain French soldier who had been watching her.

"Hell..."Integra said taking her glass of scotch and drinking the whole thing in one gulp. "This damn war is becoming a bloody pain in the ass."

**Happy Thanks Giving:D**


	4. Preparation:2

"Be still, Alucard." said his master coldly. Alucard didn't even have to the chance to move before she said this. His master knew him so well. "Do not go after her." Integra said rising from her seat. "Come." She said leaving the table.

* * *

The cold air hit Seras like a wall of bricks as she bursted through one of the back doors of the mansion. Her white heels clicked down the stone stairs as she made her way to the dirt path leading into the back wood. Right as the thin heel of her shoe hit the unsmooth dirt ground, Seras felt her ankle twist side ways and down she fell. Face first into the cold dirt. Lying there a moment, Seras breathed in deeply, but then suddenly began to slam her fist down in the dirt, causing a cloud to form around her.

When she had finished, she rested her sore hands upon the ground and sighed loudly.

"How cruel they are to me..." She said as her tears slowly rolled down from her eyes. Seras simply lied there on the cold ground for several moment until she heard footsteps make their way down from the stone stairs and right beside her.

Seras knew who it was

"Go away, Yves..." She said coldly, not looking up. Several seconds passed before he responded. She heard him chuckle a little, then the sound of him kneeling beside her.

"I said go away." Seras said again.

"I simply wish to talk." he stated brightly.

Through the corner of her eye, Seras shot Yves a deadly glare. "I'm busy."

Trying not to let laughter take over him, Yves bit his lip. "Oh, oui I can see zat. Playing in ze dirt."

"Good, now go away!" shouted the Police girl, turning her head in the other direction.

The soldier sighed and sat completely down in the dirt next to Seras. "Very well." He sighed. "Zen I shall join you in ze dirt."

Seras was quite for a moment. She kept her back towards Yves hoping that he would go away after a few moments, but how stubborn that man was. Slowly sitting up from the ground, Seras finally faced him.

"Why do you insist on bothering me?" She asked turning red with anger. Seras cheeks were brown with dirt, witch made Yves laugh to himself. "How many times have you and I been over this"

"Many." He said with a smile. "And your answer remains ze same. But I am not here for zat now, I am simply here to help, Mizz Victoria."

Crossing her arms, Seras turned the other direction. "I don't want to talk, now leave me be!"

"We do not need to talk." He said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "We can just enjoy each ozers company. Perhaps take a walk in ze city. How long has it been since you have last enjoyed yourself? Seen ze city wiz out it being a mission"

Seras didn't answer. It has been a long time since Seras had gone walking through the damp streets of London with out any orders to follow. It would be nice.

"I don't think that...Sir Integra would be pleased if I did."

Yves just waved his hand in the air. "Ze soldiers are allowed to leave ze grounds when zey are not on duty, and tonight besides ze guards, non of us are." He answered. "What are your real reasons."

Finally turning and looking at Yves, she answered. "My Master." She stated.

"Ah." Yves said nodding. "Monsieur Alucard." He then smiled and shook his head. "Non, non I don't zink zat he will be displeased. You are doing no wrong. Simply going for a walk. Has he forbid you to zat?'

Shaking her head, Seras smiled a little. "No."

Grinning, Yves then stood and reached out his hand to Seras. "Zen, cheri , tonight we shall walk."

Seras looked at his hand for a moment, then took it in hers and was slowly pulled up from the ground. Brushing the dirt off from her dress, Seras looked to see that Yves was offering her to take his arm. Smiling, Seras just walked a head him.

"Come along now, I haven't got all night." She said as she made her way to the front yard of the mansion.

Yves laughed. "What a stubborn young woman you are."

From high above the trees, through a window witch sees all, stood a contemplating Master and Servant.

"So..." Integra said folding her arms. "What now?"

Alucard stood and watched as his servant walked off down below with a young solider following her. "She wishes to take a walk." Alucard said coldly. "What of it?"

"Yes but she seems to be doing so with someone else." Integra said with a small smile.

"Do not be mistaken, my Master." Alucard began. "My Seras-

"_Your_ Seras?" Integra laughed coldly. "Is that what you call her now?"

"My _servant_ knows her orders." stated Alucard. "She knows what she can and can not do."

"Hmm..." Integra said as Seras and Yves walked along. "Pip was certainly enamored with her...perhaps his younger brother-

"Master, I don't believe testing my patients with talk of such emotion is appropriate at this time." Alucard said coldly.

Integra laughed to herself. "Hush, slave. I will talk about what ever the hell I feel when ever I feel like it, understand? This damn war changes nothing between you and I."

Alucard smirked. Several moments passed and Yves and Seras where completely out of sight.

"You find humor in this, Master?" Alucard asked.

"I am as surprised as you are, Alucard." Integra answered. "Perhaps it is the war that draws on humor, since there is non to be found in these times. The Police girl always seemed so distant from this Bernadotte...but there they are."

"Yes..." Alucard answered. "There they are."

Turning and facing him, Integra gave her Servant a dark smile. "Can you blame her, Alucard? To seek companionship? To want to be acknowledged? She certainly doesn't receive it from you?"

Alucard slowly turned away from the window. "You tangle a large web of thoughts over the simple fact that the Police girl simply wishes to take a walk." With that, Alucard made his to the chair in front of Integra's desk.

"Yes..." Integra chuckled coldly. "But in _another_ man's company."

Alucard grunted as he sat down.

"There it is." His master laughed. "There's that spark that has been hiding behind those cold, lifeless eyes." Integra then sighed and then sat down at her desk.

"I truly am as surprised as you are, Alucard." Integra said quietly. "Innocent lives are being taken. Homes are being destroyed. Our country invaded. Our queen in peril. And yet, I can't help but laugh. What a foolish thing."

Alucard didn't say anything. He just remained silent as his master spoke. Integra could tell that her servant's attention was focused elsewhere.

"Age is getting the best of both of us, servant." She finally said.

"Perhaps." Alucard agreed. "One thing that I have learned my Master, is that when you know the whole world is indeed going to hell, all you _can_ do is laugh."

Integra smiled. "Well that's it then, isn't it? We already know the outcome before the battle is fought." The Master and Servant where silent for a moment. "Go." Integra finally said, turning around in her chair to look out into the night. "Inform your son that you have four days until you and the rest of the men are to be sent out. Enjoy the time you have left."

Alucard smiled remembering what fun war was to him. "Yes, my master." He said standing and bowing. He then turned to leave.

"Oh and Alucard." Integra called from behind him. "When they do return, please try to control yourself." She said dully. "Scorn the police girl if you must, but as for Bernadotte, I can't afford any dead soldiers on hands _before_ we ship them out."

* * *

Yves laughed as he watched the hungry young girl take another spoon full of strawberry ice-cream covered in hot fudge sauce. It had been years since Seras had eaten ice cream. She had forgotten how lovely it tasted. One bowl turned into another, and then another and another, then before Yves knew it, the bill finally came.

Seeing how much money Yves pulled out of his pocket and placed on the table made Seras' eyes go wide.

"Blimey..." She said wiping her mouth. "Did I really eat that much?"

Yves just waved his hand and smiled. "Non worries. You deserved a little treat"

Walking down the damp streets, Seras made sure there was a gap between the two of them.

"So you are just hearing of ze draft?' Yves asked her. Seras nodded

"Apparently my own son is keeping things from me now." Seras said angrily.

"It sounds like Jimmy wanted to protect you."

Seras looked at Yves confusingly. "Who?"

"Jimmy...Oh! Ha!" Yves said in a laugh. "Pardon, that is what ze boyz call him. Little Jimmy. It is just a pet name. He is basically un petit Alucard, non? Ha!" The french soldier laughed.

Seras smiled to herself.

"This war iz not going to be pretty. I can promise you zat half of your comrades will most likely not be returning home." Yves answered, taking a cigarette out and placing it into his mouth. "Do you mind?"

"No." Seras said shaking her head sadly. "Your brother smoked."

Yves laughed. "Haha oui, this I know." He answered striking a match. "It iz a terrible habit, really. Alzough Pip did not die of lung cancer, hiz death should be throwing me a few hints on how I live my own life."

Seras looked at the tall young man sarcastically. "Oh, well then I guess my hint isn't the only one you can't take."

The two where silent for a moment.

"Why do you think ze worst of me, Mizz Victoria?" Yves said with a small smile, looking down at the small girl. "Have you been mistreated for so long zat you forget what kindness is?"

"Uh.." Seras started. "No. It's not that...exactly. It's just that." Seras struggled to find the words. She stopped walking and looked down at her feet.

"Mizz Victoria..." Yves said walking up to Seras slowly. "I do not know Monsieur Alucard well enough to judge him, but I do know you well enough to see zat he is no good for you."

Seras didn't say anything, she just kept looking down at her feet. She felt Yves walk closer and closer.

"I do not understand why you allow yourself so much pain."

"He's my master."

"Yes, but he doez not even stop you from going out wiz anozer man."

"We're just taking a walk!"

"Even so!" Yves said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Even so...if you were mine, I would never allow you to be wit anozer man tonight."

Seras was silent for a moment.

"Your brother was kind to me as well." Seras began, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders. "And your like his shadow. You remind me of him so much."

Placing his other hand on Seras' other shoulder, Yves smiled slightly. Yves slowly leaned down, only to be stopped by Seras.

"But what you need to understand is that Pip was my friend. He was my dear, dear _friend_. And I was his friend as well because that is all I could be to him. And yes, in a way I did love him, as much as a friend could love another friend and that is the way I feel about you. So don't think your efforts are in vain, because you are what I need. Another dear friend."

Yves was quite. Seras watched his expression change from a distraught glance into a sheepish smile. Stepping back from her, Yves sighed and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I can see why my brozer admired you so..." he said with a smile. "Very well, mon ami." He said turning around.

Seras smile happily as they made their way home.

_For the time being, the peace that Kingdom can keep_

_Sings all of her people off to a wonderful and oblivious sleep_

_But beware young servant, under London's dark skies_

_For nothing is more keen than a Master's guarding eyes._

Stepping into the mansion, Seras was utterly exhausted. She dragged her feet into the large living room where she collapsed onto the soft red Victorian couch.

"I'm too tired to move any more." Seras said in a yawn. She snuggled into a small red pillow and closed her eyes.

Yves stretched and scratched the back of his head. "Oui, but we must make it back to our own beds." He said sleepily. "Where iz your room, Mizz Victoria?" Yves asked, but there was no answer. "Mizz Victoria?" He asked turning around. To his surprise, Seras had fallen fast asleep on the large living room couch. Sighing, Yves removed his long brown jacket and placed it on top of her. "Rêves Doux, mon cheri" He said patting her head. And with that, Yves made his way to his bedroom.

As he walked down the large dark hallway, a cold chill went down Yves spine. Stopping, Yves smiled and closed his eyes. "She is fine, Monsieur. She is fast asleep down ze hall way. But am sure you already knew zis." Yves then continued to walk forward. "Bonne nuit, Monsieur Alucard."

**Review Plz :D**


	5. Dusk:1

Slowly walking past James' door, a soft melody caught Walter's old ears. It a been nearly eight years since James had picked up his violin, but even as a little boy, James played it so very well. Walter would often walk by his room every night and stand outside his door listening to the lovely sound James had been mastering that night. It would always be the same routine. Walter would walk down to James' room with a blood packet in a bucket of ice, but would wait to enter the room and would stay outside listening. The music would play for a few moments, but then would stop. This was then fallowed by the sound of a young James laughing inside of his room and then saying, "You may come in now, Walter."

What fond memories, Walter thought to himself. The music ended, but only this time there was no kind voice to welcome him into his room. Walter waited a few seconds, then finally pushed open the door. He didn't bother knocking this time.

James was sitting on his coffin, scribbling down notes on staff paper. Right beside him sat his journal.

"Hello, James." Walter said, resting the bucket down on a small table. James suddenly looked up in surprise.

"Oh!" He said, shooting up from where he sat and bowing respectfully. "Hello, Walter. I didn't even hear you come in."

Walter laughed a little. "I stood outside your door and listened to you play for a little while."

James' expression grew nervous. "Is that true? I didn't even sense you out there..." he said turning away and sitting back down.

This was odd, Walter thought to himself as he rested against the stone wall of the room. "How peculiar..."

James seemed uneasy. He pale skin was glossed over in a cool sweat, and Walter noticed that as he wrote, his hands were shaking.

"Is there...something the matter, James?" Walter asked slowly placing his hand on James' shoulder, to which caused James to jump at the touch. "You're trembling"

Quickly looking up at Walter, James gave him a nervous smile. "Forgive me Walter, tonight I am not feeling so well." He answered.

"Ah...pre-war jitters" Walter said with a sigh.

For a moment, James stopped writing and looked up with a somewhat cold stare. "I suppose..." He answered. "I feel...anxious..."

"As some young men do. It's not uncommon." Walter said walking around James' stone wall room. "I was the same way...well so to speak." Walter smiled as he came to a picture of Seras holding a young James in her arms. "Your Father can tell you so many stories of our time together during the war. Good chaps, everyone of them who lost their lives fighting. It seemed that when we were out there, we were invincible. It was as if were gods clashing together and enjoying everyone moment of it. It's so strange..." Walter said running his fingers along the frame of the picture hanging on the wall. "In all that slaughter...in all that chaos...we loose ourselves in having the time of our lives."

Walter was silent for a moment, but then was startled when James' suddenly appeared beside him.

"You'll have to forgive me Walter..." James said slowly. "But I wish to rest now..."

Walter looked at James with cautious eyes. For a split second in time, Walter could of swore that James was Alucard. Slowly smiling, Walter turned and faced him. "Of course, James." He said slowly walking towards the door. All the way over, he felt a pair of devil's eyes piercing the back of his head. As Walter pulled on the handle, he stopped. "Rest well, James."

* * *

Fluttering her eyes, Seras could hear the sound of soft rain falling against the window seal. The sound of slow breathing then caught her ear. Opening her eyes, she saw the silhouette of someone standing over her. "Mmm.." Seras said yawning.

Finally, the figure's face was revealed. In Seras' sleep filled eyes, she knew who it was, and for the first time in a long time, felt warm. "Hello, Master..." She said in a sleepy voice with a small smile. It must have been the fact that Seras was still half asleep, because she slowly reached open her arms to him as if inviting him for a hug. Seras had closed her eyes again at this point and slowly felt herself begin to drift back off into sleep. She was startled when she felt her hand being pulled up off of the couch.

"Wake up." Alucard said in a short voice. Seras immediately opened her eyes, feeling a tingling sensation crawl across her skin. Everything started coming back to her.

"Master!" She said covering her mouth with her hands. She had completely forgotten that she had been out with Yves that night. "Oh Master...I'm so sorry."

Seras expected to see anger in her Master's eyes, but instead he simply stared at her for a moment, then slowly turned his head and walked towards a large window, over looking the garden outside. "Seras." He said coldly. "Come here."

Seras hesitated, but then quickly made her way to where her Master stood. She didn't dare look at his face, but straight ahead of her. She could see both of their reflections in the window.

Alucard was silent for a moment. He stared straight ahead of him through the rain drenched window. Just when Seras went to sigh, Alucard spoke.

"Do you miss being mortal, Police girl?"

What?! Seras thought to herself. She never thought she would ever hear her master ask such a question. She didn't know what to say, but then again, she knew the answer. "I-I...I mean-

"This is the only time of night that I can dream, Seras." He said with some what of a smile.

Seras looked at her master confusingly. "Dream, Master?"

"When darkness melts, and the sun bleeds into the sky, for those few moments in time, I dream. That is the border, between heaven and hell, that is where I rest. Even in all of night's torment, I can find peace...even if it's only for a few moments."

This was strange. Seras knew her Master, and this...person was certainly NOT her master. Well...she had never seen this side of him anyway. She could tell this was something that he wouldn't normally share. Perhaps he was right. Maybe these few moments before the sun has fully risen, changes him.

"Seras..." Alucard started. "If you should ever feel that you are left alone...this is where you will find me."

Sadness filled Seras as looked down at her feet. "I feel...I feel that I am always left alone." Seras said turning her head to face him. "And that you are no where to be found."

Alucard didn't bother turning to look at her. Seras didn't want him to. It was apparent that her Master wasn't in his usual state of mind. It wasn't until a loud scream pierced their ears. It came from James' room, down the hallway.

Before Seras even had a chance to turn and look at Alucard, he head already vanished. Spinning around, Seras ran at lightning speed down the dark hallway until she reached James' door and literally bursted through it.

There, pushed up against the stone wall, was Yves with James' hand wrapped around his throat. Seras looked in horror to see that James' face was a sickly shade of white and that his eyes had gone completely black. He was snarling, which frightened Seras. His long hair flared from behind him as continued to strangle Yves with his powerful hand. In her horror, she saw Yves gasping for breath as his tried to push James off of him.

"JAMES!" Finally screamed. She ran up and grabbed his wrist that held up Yves. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD!"

The look on James' face scared her. He was snarling like a hungry wolf. She could see dark blue veins slowly appear from under his skin. It was amazing. Seras was pulling his wrist with all her strength and he didn't even budge. Right has Seras lost her grip, silver threads suddenly wrapped around James' arm and began to cut through his skin.

Falling to the ground, Seras turned to see Walter standing at the door with his fingers wrapped around the silver threads. As suddenly as the threads appeared, so did Alucard, right beside James.

"James." Alucard said shortly. "What exactly do you think your doing?"

James' slowly turned his shaking, sweat drenched head and faced his father over his shoulder. In a crazed daze, James slowly replied. "Eu foamei" He said in a raspy voice. Opening his mouth wide, James bit down on the razor sharp threads and yanked them off with a jerk of his head.

Both Walter and Seras gasped in shock. Even Alucard never did that before. Seras was in the most disbelief. This wasn't James' ultimate form when he fought or became angry, no...this was another form. A sickly, trembling creature who spoke a language she didn't even knew _HE_ knew.

James suddenly tightened his grip on Yves throat, causing Yves' nose to bleed. This set off a trigger inside of James for a soon as his eyes caught sight of that blood, he opened his mouth wide and lunged forward toward Yves' neck. This, however, was interrupted by Alucard's fist crashing into the side of James' face, sending him flying across the room.

As soon as Yves hit the ground, he gasped for air and rolled onto his side. Seras immediately ran over to where he fell.

Before James had a chance to regain his posture, he was then grabbed by the throat himself and slammed against the stone wall, causing the wall to crack. James' fought back against his father, only to be slammed against the wall yet again.

"Hmm..." Alucard said, bitting his wrist and then holding it up to James. Seeing the blood, like a dog, James allowed his large tongue uncurl from his mouth to receive it.

Seeing that Alucard had James under control, Walter ran over to where Seras and Yves sat on the ground.

"Mr. Bernadotte! Are you alright? What in God's name happened?!" Walter asked in a panic.

Yves rubbed his bruised and sore throat and coughed. "He went fucking insane! Zats what happened! I thought I heard somezing moan from down here, so I came down here to see Jimmy and as soon as I walk through ze door, he's got me pinned against ze wall! Ouch!" Yves shouted coughing again as Seras rested her hands on his shoulders.

The sound of James falling to the ground caught their eyes, and they turned to see Alucard standing over his son. Seras gasped and went to stand up, only to be stopped.

"Be still, Police girl." Alucard instructed. "You humans are truly pieces of work indeed." Alucard said coldly. "My blood can only quench his thirst for so long."

"Alucard." Walter said quietly. "What-

"Not only did you keep the dog in the cage for too long..." started Alucard. "You forgot to feed him..."

The other three were silent for a moment.

"Feed him?!" Walter questioned, standing up. "Feed him?! I just brought down three more-

"Oh Walter, don't give me that bullshit!" Alucard said with a smile. "Dog food only pleases the appetite, but doesn't satisfy the craving. You CAN NOT just simply spoon feed this MONSTER his meal. My SON has yet to feed from a living human being."

Feed? Seras thought to herself. She had only fed once and that was off of Pip, but she does remember how restless she was before hand. But James was a full vampire, therefore his battle must be far worse.

"But who could he feed off of, Master?" Seras asked in a panic.

"No one." Walter answered coldly, causing Seras to look at him confusingly.

"But if he doesn't feed, he'll continue to become this...this thing, won't he?!" Seras shouted.

"Do you expect him to go out and feed off of anyone he pleases? You know that Sir Integra has absolutely forbidden that, Alucard." Walter stated. "What do you expect me to do? If Sir Integra were to find out that he endangered another soldier's life, she will confine him again."

Looking over to see that Seras was helping Yves rest his head on her lap until Walter could help her get him up, Alucard's smile turned into a angered expression. He slowly made his way towards the door.

"Then you tell our master not to dangle meat in front of a starving dog."

**Sorry this took long, I have been SOO busy lately, but thinks are a little less hectic now so I should be updating a lot more :)** Review please.


End file.
